totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
9. Znowu nic ciekawego w TV
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Cała ta sytuacja Michelle i Lucasa jest mocno porąbana. Chyba bym stanęła jednak po jego stronie, bo chciał przeprosić. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Ta, Michelle trochę groźna była, więc dobrze, że sama się wyeliminowała. Resztę trzeba będzie podejść sposobem. Chris rzucił mi wyzwanie, muszę się lepiej postarać, hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic) Harold: Kurcze, przyzwyczaiłem się do gościa, więc dziwnie było dzisiaj spać samemu. Oby szybko się wylizał z tego. W fast-foodzie Willie: Ktoś wie, co z Lucasem? Marti: Chris coś rano gadał, że już z nim lepiej. Drake: Czuję się współwinny trochę…niby wmieszała mnie w tę sytuację, ale… Claire (pod nosem, smutnym głosem): Czuj się winny za co innego, głupku… Lilly (do Claire): Ej, nie przysypiaj. Dzisiaj kolejne zadanie, musimy przetrwać, nie? (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Ehh, zastanawiam się, czy jakbym pogadała o tym z Lilly, to czy by mnie zrozumiała… Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że możemy serio zostać przyjaciółkami. (wchodzi Chris) Chris: Wybaczcie spóźnienie, ale mam ważne wieści. Obrażenia Lucasa nie były na tyle poważne, by musieć go odesłać do domu, ale nie wiem, czy będzie mógł wziąć znowu udział w zadaniu. Max: No nie, to kpina? Kolejne zadanie sobie ominie i przejdzie dalej? Sami: Właśnie, to trochę nie fair, że my tu sobie wypruwamy żyły, a on… Chris: To nieszczęśliwe wypadki losowe, co mam zrobić? Marti: Po prostu go wyrzuć. Chris: Dobra, załatwię z lekarzami, by mógł wystąpić dziś. Zresztą dzisiejsze zadanie nie wymaga dużo wysiłku fizycznego…choć może trochę. Bardziej będę liczył na waszą pomysłowość! Widzimy się za godzinę pod wielkim szarym budynkiem z anteną! Rose: Czyli budynkiem telewizyjnym? Chris: No wiesz, zepsułaś niespodziankę. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: Chyba tylko kretyn by nie wiedział, jaka jest funkcja tego budynku. To widać na kilometr! (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Nie mogę się doczekać tego zadania. Zawsze mam taką frajdę przed kamerami. Hihi. (w pokoju tajemnic)Willie: Cóż…telewizja to nie jest moja mocna strona… Chociaż chyba właśnie w niej jestem… (chwila konsternacji i szoku) Pod budynkiem TV Chris: No, skoro jesteście wszyscy, to włazimy do środka. Niech nie odstrasza was elewacja. Wewnątrz mamy naprawdę super studio. (wchodzą do środka) Wszyscy: Ooooo. Vanessa: No no, postaraliście się, serio. Chris: Tak więc waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie poprowadzenie programu telewizyjnego. Swoje show będziecie losować, żeby było uczciwie. (pokazuje na miskę z kulami do losowania) Zacznie Rose, jako że wygrała ostatnie zadanie. Rose: Aleś miły…………….debata polityczna? WTF? Chris: No trafić się może cokolwiek. Dacie radę! Sami: To teraz może ja………gotowanie? Serio? Vanessa: Pozwolicie, że teraz ja………………..talk-show! Spoko sprawa. Sally: Ciekawe, co mi wypadnie…………….śmiechu warte? Nie rozumiem chyba. Max: No wiesz, jak są te programy, gdzie pokazują głupie filmiki z głupimi ludźmi bądź śmiesznymi zwierzętami. Sally: Aaa! To będzie śmiesznie. Hihi. Lilly: Dajcie mi też! (zaczyna losowanie) Chris (do męskiej części): Nie wiedziałem, że tacy z was dżentelmeni. Max (szeptem): Żaden problem. Damy radę, cokolwiek wypadnie. Lilly: ……wiadomości. Super, będę prezenterką z T*Nu. Claire: Heh, na pewno dobrze sobie poradzisz. Zobaczmy…………program dla dzieci, oh! Naprawdę dzieci nas oglądają? Sądząc po poziomie tych zadań i naszych rozmów, to szczerze wątpię… Chris: Przesadzasz, dzieci też znajdują radochę w oglądaniu waszych upokorzeń. Marti: Dobra tam, chcę mieć to z głowy……………teleturniej interaktywny? Będą do mnie dzwonić jacyś zboczeńcy? Chris: Postaramy się, by nie, a ty prowadź program z wdziękiem. Marti: Suuuuper. Idealne zadanie dla mnie.. Harold: To ja wreszcie……………czad! Program o grach! Ale zaraz, jedyne gry są w salonie gier, a do niego nie mam klucza… Willie: Haha, mały problem, co? Harold: Zamień się błagam! Willie: Zamienić, mówisz……to chcę twoją katanę! Harold: Czemu akurat katanę? Willie: Bo fajnie wygląda, a co. Harold: Umowa stoi… Max: Koniec gadania, zadanie czeka…………..zjawiska paranormalne, to może być nawet ciekawe. Drake: Znając mojego pecha, pewnie wylosuję coś głupiego………………..o kurde, program muzyczny! Lepiej nie mogłem trafić!!! Willie: Ale wszyscy macie farta…………….podróże. Dam radę. Chris: Ostatni los będzie dla Lucasa, a jest to………sport. Taki program chyba może poprowadzić ze szpitala. Udało nam się przenieść mu tam studio. (na ekranie na ścianie pojawia się Lucas) Lucas (na ekranie): Sport może być. Postaram się, jak mogę. Chris: I to jest duch walki, zaczynamy za trzy godziny. Vanessa: Trzy godziny??? Zdążymy w tyle się przygotować? Chris: Mamy tak nowoczesne studio i masę chętnych statystów, że spokojnie moglibyście zaczynać już, ale daję wam szansę się wykazać. Powodzenia! (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: W jego „powodzenia” zawsze wyczuwam lekką nutkę „zawalcie, by publiczność miała radochę”. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Cóż, to zadanie może wymagać więcej skupienia. Dziś chyba odpuszczę jakieś kombinowanie… No co, też mogę mieć leniwe dni! Trzy godziny później (wjeżdża wielki napis LIFE TV) Chris: No, mam nadzieję, że wszystko gotowe. Wprost nie mogę się już doczekać, serio. To chyba mój najlepszy pomysł na zadanie. Marti (do Chrisa): Przestań już tak tonąć w samozachwycie, tylko miejmy to już za sobą. Chris: Skoro tak, to możesz zacząć pierwsza. (do Rogera) Kamera na studio 4! Teleturniej Marti: Oł, no okej. (…) Hej ludzie! Czas na „Zagadki i takie inne”. Na początku trzeba przestawić jedną zapałkę, by działanie było prawidłowe. Zobaczymy, czy ktoś się do nas dodzwoni…(słychać dzwonek)…mamy pierwszego rozmówcę! Jaka jest odpowiedź? Rozmówca#1: ……..pokaż dupę… Marti: CHRIIIIIIIIIIS!!! Chris: Wybacz, nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać! Hahahaha. Marti: ……….oby następny rozmówca był normalny…(słychać dzwonek)……no, kolejna osoba. Znasz prawidłową odpowiedź? Rozmówca#2: A są koła ratunkowe? Marti: Nie, nie ma. Wiesz albo nie wiesz. Rozmówca#2: Czy to będzie Londyn? Marti: Czy tu naprawdę dzwonią tylko ułomy?! Dobra, poddaję się. Chris: No wiesz? Tak szybko? Zwykle prezenterki wytrzymują dłużej i obracają takie sytuacje w żart. Niestety mało punktów. Sami: Dobra, też chcę mieć to za sobą… Program kulinarny Sami: No więc dzisiaj pokażę, jak przyrządzić yyy (wyczytuje z książki) Spaghetti aglio olio e peperoncino, taa… Potrzebujemy makaron, oliwę, ząbki czosnku, pietruszkę, sól, pieprz i wedle uznania ostrą paprykę. Zaczynamy od gotowania makaronu….no włączaj się głupi ogniu…..ok, gotuje się. Chris: Nie zapomnij dać skosztować kamerzyście. Sami: No kurde, nie wiedziałam, dzięki… Teraz obieramy czosnek….no kurde….przez praskę i na patelnię. A! Jeszcze olej! (…) No i teraz smażymy. Roger: Okej, cięcie! Sami: Jak to? Roger: No nie będziemy przecież pokazywać, jak smażysz przez 5 minut. Sami: W sumie….ej, za duży ogień dałam! Kurrrrrrr…aaaaa, papryka leci! (…) Zapomniałam o makaronie! Dobra! Basta! To jest debilne. Ktoś z widowni: Naucz się gotować! Sami (do gościa): A chcesz w ryj?? Chris: Oj, za to punktów nie będzie. Sami: Walę… Chris: Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Salon gier Harold: Witam w salonie gier! Dzisiaj przetestujemy i przejdziemy razem kilka popularnych gier. Zacznijmy od tej maszyny z grą „Wojenne Gwiazdy v5.1”. Nie ma za dużo leveli, ale za to bywa wredna. (…) Mam cię! (…) No kurdee! (…) Oj, zagrałem się, a miałem opowiadać. No więc na levelu 5 mamy groźnego bossa, który strzela laserem, wtedy wystarczy tylko… (…) No i mamy teraz ostatnią bitwę, a tutaj… Chris: Czas się skończył. Przegadałeś o jednej grze wszystko i w sumie nie dowiedziałem się o twojej opinii. Taki program powinien być opiniotwórczy, czyż nie? Harold: No więc gra jest średnia, ale popularna, więc poświęciłem jej czas. Chris: W sumie postąpiłeś słusznie, ale w telewizji można trochę skłamać. Niestety też średni występ. Niechże mnie ktoś zaskoczy! Śmiechu warte Sally: Cześć wszystkim! Jestem Sally i no….(pod nosem) kurcze, stresuję się, a nie powinnam…(do publiczności) Może tak żart na rozluźnienie atmosfery! Podjeżdża sportowe auto, z którego wysiada elegancko ubrany dres, z kwiatami, pewny siebie, podchodzi pod budynek i krzyczy „Zajebaaaaalaaa! Zajebaaaaaaalaaaaa!”. Wtedy dziewczyna wychyla się z okna na piętrze i krzyczy „Izabela, debilu! Izabela!” (publiczność rozbawiona) Sally: Uff… Skoro już się znamy, to czas na pierwszy filmik! (kot wpada do wody i próbuje uciec) Hah, rozbawiło mnie to, nie powiem. Ten filmik będzie bolesny, więc panowie nie muszą oglądać. Hihi. (dzieciak bawi się z tatą w baseball i nagle rzuca kij w jego krocze) Hahaha, przepraszam was. No nic, teraz w takim razie przejdźmy do nagrody miesiąca. W zeszłym miesiącu wygrał filmik z Ozzym Osbournem straszącym swoich fanów w Muzeum Woskowych Figur! W tym miesiącu kandydują *kot mówiący „Nononono” z Francji *pojedynek z aligatorem z Polski *dziewczynka z „Ringu” strasząca w hotelu z Japonii Proszę o głosowanie………………..i mamy wyniki! Wygrywa zdecydowanie kot mówiący „nonononono”! Hihi. Dzięki za dzisiaj i dobranoc! Miejcie dobry humoru przez cały rok! (wielki aplauz) Chris: Nieźle! Naprawdę! Wysuwasz się na prowadzenie, masz niesamowity talent! Sally: Oj tam, traktuję to jako zabawę. Hihi. Chris: Dobrze, teraz czas na Lucasa, bo dał nam znać, że jest gotowy. Sport Lucas (na ekranie): Witam, dzisiaj transmisja z emocjonującego meczu Real Wąchock kontra FC Zadupie Dolne. Na dzisiejsze derby Nigdzie przyszło ponad 20 osób, to nowy rekord VII. ligi! I zaczęli…..Kowalski do Kowalskiego…ten do Nowaka…..z powrotem do Kowalskiego…..i mamy rzut karny! Co za emocje, już na początku spotkania rzut karny i czerwona kartka! Teraz tylko, czy strzeli………gooooooooool, brawo, a gola zdobył jedyny czarnoskóry zawodnik w barwach Realu, Jan Kowalski. Ale co to? Na boisko wbiegli pseudokibice. Cała szóstka. Policja sobie nie radzi, więc mecz zostaje przerwany, ale wrócimy do transmisji, jak tylko sytuacja zostanie opanowana. Dziękuję za uwagę, mówił dla państwa Lucas White. (ekran gaśnie, wszyscy lekko zdezorientowani) Chris: Nie powiem…wybrnął ciekawie z tego zadania… Marti: Chyba już wiem, co będzie moim koszmarem przez najbliższe dni… Wiadomości Lilly: Ekhm…witam państwa, Lilian Morrison, zaczynamy wiadomości. Dziś w Turcji doszło do poważnego trzęsienia ziemii. Zginęło tam prawie 150 milionów osób. Wszyscy: CO?! Lilly: Ojej, 150 tysięcy, przepraszam. Tragedia ta dotknęła obszar północnej Tunezji, południe pozostało nienaruszone. Sami: To gdzie w końcu ta katastrofa była? Lilly: Oj….w…no była! Dalej. Trwają wybory w USA, gdzie na ostatniej prostej w debacie zmierzył się Osama i Romney. Debata była wyrównana i zdania są podzielone. Vanessa (pod nosem): No ja bym się trochę martwiła, jakby Osama był prezydentem USA… Dziwne, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi… Lilly: A na koniec informacja z bliskiego wschodu. Król Arabii Saudyjskiej abdykował……….w filmie. Król wziął udział w nagraniu filmu, w którym wcielił się sam w siebie. Film powstał specjalnie dla opozycji, która ostatnio w mocnych słowach mówiła, że chce zobaczyć, jak król abdykuje. No i zobaczyli….na filmie. Tym wesołym akcentem kończymy dzisiejsze wydanie, a jutrzejsze o tej samej porze. Dobranoc! Chris: Cóż…kilka błędów było, ale miło, że wspomniałaś o różnorodnych wydarzeniach i dodałaś też to zabawne. Duży plus. Lilly: Spoko, ćwiczyłam to długo. Rose: Jakoś niespecjalnie było widać. Chris: Fajnie, że się rozkręcacie. Teraz chciałbym zobaczyć program muzyczny! Program muzyczny Drake: Siemano, tu Drake! Dzisiaj pokażę wam kilka Fenderów i Gibsonów. Każda z nich jest wyjątkowa na swój sposób. (bierze jedną z nich) Tego Gibsona raczej bym proponował na granie spokojniejszych kawałków, ewentualnie bluesa. (zaczyna grać Still Got The Blues). Jak widzicie, jej kształt raczej sugeruje widzom, że zagramy coś spokojniejszego, choć oczywiście nie jest to jakiś wymóg. Ja osobiście (bierze inną) preferuję takie do ostrzejszego gitarowania (gra Master Of Puppets). Uff….teraz recenzja ostatniego albumu formacji Muse, który jest dość specyficzny i mógł zrazić niektórych fanów, ale hej! Przecież muzyka się cały czas rozwija. Chłopaki z Muse postanowili pójść trochę bardziej w elektronikę, ale moim zdaniem brzmi to świetnie. Podziwiam zespoły, które szukają czegoś nowego i nie boją się eksperymentować. Gorąco polecam starym słuchaczom Muse, jak i tym, którzy się z nimi jeszcze nie zetknęli. To tyle na dziś, na koniec jeszcze pokażę chwyty to Highway To Hell, co by każdy mógł sobie w domu zagrać. (pokazuje) Chris: Okeeeej, wystarczy. Podobało mi się. Widać, że znasz się na rzeczy. Drake: Dzięki! Miałem farta w tym losowaniu. (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Wreszcie się mogłem wykazać. Co za szczęśliwy dzień. Heh. Chris: Czy potwierdzacie informację, że studio polityczne jest gotowe? Rose: Ano potwierdzam. Chyba mogę zaczynać… Debata polityczna Rose (poważnym głosem): Witam serdecznie wszystkich widzów. Dzisiaj staną naprzeciw siebie liderzy dwóch konkurujących partii: Johns z partii demokratycznej i Adams z partii komunistycznej. Pamiętajcie, że na pytanie odpowiada jedna osoba, a potem jest czas na ripostę dla przeciwnika. Pytanie pierwsze: Co zrobicie z gospodarką? Najpierw pan Johns. Johns: Hmm…nie wiem, ale mój przeciwnik na pewno nie ma racji! Adams: Otóż tu się pan myli. Ja zawsze mam rację. Johns: Jak pan może mieć rację zawsze, skoro teraz pan nie ma racji? Adams: Ależ właśnie, skoro zawsze mam rację, to teraz nie mogę nie mieć racji. Johns: Ale właśnie teraz pan nie ma racji, że pan ma rację, co zaprzecza temu, że ma pan rację zawsze. Rose: Em, przepraszam, ale trochę inaczej to miało wyglądać….okeeej….pytanie drugie: Czy zmieniliby państwo sytuację służby zdrowia? Pan Adams. Adams: To nie ulega wątpliwości, trzeba zmieniać. Johns: I tu się pan myli. Nie zgadzam się z panem absolutnie. Adams: Czyli pan by nic nie zmienił? Johns: Ależ owszem, zmieniłbym, ale nie tak jak pan. Pan absolutnie nie ma racji. Adams: Na pewno mam większą rację od pana, a to pan się myli. Johns: Pan się myli bardziej, a ja rację mam zawsze. Adams: Jeśli pan się myli teraz, to nie ma pan racji, a się pan myli. Rose: Ej no! Dobra, to się dziwne robi…..ostatnie pytanie: Jaki ustrój państwo preferują? Pan Johns teraz. Johns: Z pewnością nie taki, jak mój przeciwnik. Adams: I dlatego właśnie pana żona zostawiła. Johns: Słucham?! A pan ma znamię na pośladku! Wiem od pana ex-dziewczyny. Adams: A pan fałszował konkurs pieczenia ciast dwa lata temu! Johns: A pana matka nie lubiła Lenina! Adams: Oooo, to teraz pan przegiął. (rzucił krzesłem w Johnsa) Rose: Do jasnej cholery! (Johns rzuca się na Adamsa, zaczynają się bić) Rose: Dobra, ja stąd idę! Chris (przez telefon): Em, ochrona? Nasi statyści za bardzo wcielili się w role. Proszę ich rozdzielić. (rozłącza się) Cóż, bywa i tak. Telewizja jest brutalna. Czas na coś relaksującego, czyli zabawy z Claire. Program dla dzieci Claire (do Chrisa): W twoich ustach to nie brzmi tak niewinnie, jak powinno… (do kamery) Witajcie dzieciaczki! To ja, Claire, wasza kochana maskotka. Dzisiaj jestem…no wiecie jakim zwierzątkiem? Wszyscy: Pandą! (wszyscy spoglądają na siebie zawstydzeni) Claire: Dokładnie! Jestem pandą! A wiecie, gdzie pandy żyją? Sami: Żyją w Azji, wszyscy to wiedzą. Claire: Brawo! (zerka złośliwie na Sami) Zaśpiewajmy zatem piosenkę o pandach! (śpiewa) Paaandy! Paaandy! Pandy fajne są! Panda wielka, panda mała, wszystkie tulić się chcą! Chris: Dobra, wystarczy. Za bardzo się wciągasz. Claire: No wiesz co…ej, nie mogę zdjąć stroju. Lilly: Chyba zamek się zaciął. Naprawię ci to w mieszkaniu. (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire (w stroju pandy): … Chris: No! Teraz Willie wykorzystaj specjalny sprzęt, który od nas masz. Harold: A co takiego on dostał? Chris: Będzie mógł wirtualnie zwiedzać różne miejsca świata i opisywać. Nie stać nas było na wysłanie go gdzieś daleko. Podróże z Williamem Willie: Wit-tajcie! Dzisiaj zwiedzamy sobie Tokio, stolicę Japonii. Jest to naprawdę duże miasto pełne atrakcji, ale też miejsc historycznych. Wszystko zaczęło się… (pół godziny później) Willie: …a dzisiejsze Tokio to dawne Edo. Chris: Stary, myślałem, że jakoś bardziej pokażesz ciekawe miejsca, czy coś. Przegadałeś program o historii… Willie: No ale była ciekawa przecież. Chris: W telewizji nawet ciekawy temat trzeba umieć zaprezentować. Niestety słabo. Willie: No kurcze…ale mam katanę! Mogę ją wyjąć… Wszyscy: Nie!! (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Gdyby to jeszcze był Harold, który z takimi rzeczami obcuje, to bym się mniej bał. Ale jednak wolę unikać niepotrzebnych zagrożeń… Chris: Vanessę zostawmy na deser, został jeszcze Max. Duchy są wśród nas (scenografia przyciemniona, oświetlony tylko Max) Max (cichym głosem): Witajcie…pewnie dziwicie się, czemu tak wygląda program…nie jesteśmy sami… Ostatnio dostajemy od was dużo maili z pytaniami, czy duchy są wśród nas. Odpowiadam….są! Ale nie tak łatwo je dostrzec. Może to być wasz kolega, ktoś z rodziny czy przypadkowy przechodzień. (strasznym głosem) Możesz być nim nawet tyyyyy… (Sally piszczy) Chris (do Sally): Spokojnie! Jeszcze nawet nie dał dowodów, dopiero gada. Sally: Ale brzmi to tak realistycznie. Bu. Max: Obecności duchów nie da się tak łatwo wykryć. Przede wszystkim trzeba je umieć wyczuwać.. (zapala się światło) No nie no! Marti: Ups, niechcący się oparłam o włącznik. Max: No i cały nastrój prysł, a miało być tak idealnie. Ehh. Chris: Nie no, i tak jestem pod wrażeniem. Sam miałem gęsią skórkę. Rozumiem jednak, że to koniec? Max: Ta. A wiesz, że jak się przygotowywałem, to sam miałem wrażenie, że gdzieś mnie duch obserwuje? (Sally piszczy) Sally: Przepraszam. Vanessa (obejmuje ją): No już dobrze. Duchów tu na pewno nie ma. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Uścisk Vanessy mnie uspokoił. To jednak moja najlepsza przyjaciółka! (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Dobra, sama trochę się przestraszyłam, dlatego zrozumiałam strach Sally. Trochę… Chris: No a teraz mamy Vanessę. Zobaczymy, czy spełnisz moje oczekiwania. Vanessa: Zrobię to, co do mnie należy. Rozmowy w tłumiku Vanessa: Witajcie w „Rozmowach w tłumiku”. Od razu mówię, że nie ja wymyślałam tę nazwę. (w pokoju tajemnic)Roger: No co, kiepska? Vanessa: Naszym pierwszym gościem jest facet, który nie ma imienia. Zapraszamy! (wchodzi facet) Vanessa: Witaj, przyszedłeś do nas z nietypowym problemem. Jak to jest żyć bez imienia, Frankie? Facet: Jak to Frankie? Vanessa: Oj wybacz, nie umiem rozmawiać z bezimiennymi, więc nazwałam cię sobie Frankie. Facet: Ale ja nie jestem Frankie…..tylko Wojtek. (chwila ciszy) Vanessa: Czyli jednak masz imię? (Wojtek podaje jej dowód) Ah, czyli nie masz, ale nazwałeś się Wojtkiem, by mieć jakieś imię, tak? Wojtek: Nie, po prostu zapomniałem podać go do dowodu i jestem bezimienny na nim. Vanessa: Yy…dobra, wystarczy. Może następny gość będzie ciekawszy. (ochrona dyskretnie wynosi Wojtka) Nasz kolejny gość, to dziewczyna, która pójdzie na randkę tylko z facetem, który wygląda jak……..Bieber? (wchodzi dziewczyna) Vanessa: Witaj. Powiedz nam, jak masz na imię i jakie masz zainteresowania. Dziewczyna: Justine i interesuję się Bieberem! Vanessa: Czyżby to był przypadek, że nazywasz się Justine? Justine: Nie, zmieniłam imię dla mojego kochanego Justina! Vanessa: No dobrze, a może masz inne zainteresowania, niż Justin? Justine: No lubię śpiewać……utwory Justina! Vanessa: A coś innego? Niezwiązanego z Justinem? Justine: Hmm, lubię jeść………..to co Justin. Hihi. Vanessa: Ehh… (…) Dostaję informację na słuchawce, że być może Justin jest dzisiaj z nami. Justine: O matko! (piszczy) Vanessa: Pokażmy jego zacieniowaną figurę. (pokazują i rzeczywiście widać cień postaci z fryzurą Biebera) (za ekranem) Chef (w peruce): Czemu to ja muszę najgorszą robotę odwalać? Chris: Bo reszta już pomaga przy kręceniu. Chef: Nie znoszę tej roboty… (z powrotem w programie) Vanessa: Więc? Co powiesz Justinowi? Justine: OmatkoOmatkoOmatko, kocham cię!!! (rzuca się na ekran, ale ochroniarze ją łapią w porę) Vanessa: Cóż, to chyba na tyle dzisiaj. Dzięki wielkie i tego….dobranoc. Chris: I było super! Choć dziewczyna mnie przerażała. Muszę sprawdzić, skąd ją wytrzasnęliśmy. A teraz najważniejsza informacja. Dzisiaj zwycięzcę zadania wyjątkowo wybiorą…..telewidzowie! Max: O, czyli lecimy na żywo? Chris: Powiedzmy. To skomplikowane. (Chef przynosi kopertę) Dzięki Chefie. A teraz czas na wyniki. Lilly: Coś szybko przyszły. Chris: Mamy swoje sposoby. (otwiera) Hmm…………..nie ma niespodzianki. Ludzie jednak najbardziej lubią się śmiać, co udowodnili przyznając zwycięstwo Sally! Sally: Ale fajnie! Chris: Sally jest nietykalna, a reszta powinna oddać swój głos do wieczora. Ale w nagrodę, że wszyscy zrobiliście takie świetne show, dziś na kolację obiad z 5-gwiazdkowej restauracji! Wszyscy: Hura! Chef: To ja może już pójdę gotować… (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Cóż, liczyłam na wygraną, ale trudno. Ufam, że nie wylecę tak szybko. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: W sumie chyba nie wiem, na kogo zagłosować. Na Vanessę to by było za proste… A zagłosuje na kogokolwiek. Ja raczej zagrożona nie jestem, nie? (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Kurcze, w sumie nie było ostatnio jakichś spięć, kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, na kogo głosować. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Chyba muszę zagłosować na byle kogo, bo nie mam pomysłu. Hihi. Na ceremonii w parku Chris: Witajcie znów, długo nie było ceremonii, ale dzisiaj wracamy. Czas na eliminację, choć bałem się, że będzie potrzebna dogrywka. (wszyscy zdziwieni) Głosy były tak porozdzielane przypadkowo, jak nigdy. Powiem wam tylko, że zadecydował JEDEN głos. Harold: O kurcze. Współczuję tej osobie. Claire (dalej w stroju pandy): Cóż, chyba wszyscy mieli podobny problem… Chris: Lucas wyjdzie ze szpitala dopiero jutro, ale już dziś dostał swoją dziesięciocentówkę, bowiem on jest bezpieczny, podobnie jak nietykalna Sally. Kolejne wędrują do: *Maxa *Drake’a *Claire *Williego *Vanessy Vanessa: Dzię-kuję. Sally: Hura! Hihi. Chris: Ekhm. Mogę kontynuować? Teraz mamy: *Harolda *Lilly *i………Marti Marti: No, masz szczęście. Chris: A więc los na swej szali położył dwie dawne rywalki - Sami i Rose. Która z nich dziś odpadnie? Odpowiedź brzmi…. (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: ….Rose! Sami, ostatnia moneta dla ciebie. Rose: No nie wierzę! A przecież się starałam! Chris: Kochana, tutaj naprawdę trzeba nie tylko się starać, ale też mieć szczęście. Miałaś pecha, że głosy się tak rozłożyły, że dostałaś ich najwięcej. Czas się rozstać. Heh. Rose: Ale! No! Uh… Znowu upokorzona… (pokornie odchodzi do Autobusu Wstydu) Chris: Takiej eliminacji się nie spodziewałem, ale dziś naprawdę były emocje do ostatniej chwili. To jednak dopiero początek wielkich emocji w Życiu! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Do zobaczenia! Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki